This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming an integral bond between two latex surfaces so as to form, for example, an attachment loop which is integral with the surface of a latex container. This invention further relates to receptacles attached to the human body to receive discharges therefrom and, more particularly, to receptacles of this type which include or utilize encircling belts or harnesses to hold the receptacle against the body.
The need for latex rubber receptacles, or bags is particularly well known in the medical field. For example, people suffering from urinary incontinence in conjunction with an external catheter, and people who have undergone colostomies, ureterostomies, and other surgical procedures carry a latex bag under their clothing to collect draining body fluids. In general, latex has been considered a superior bag material over plastic, due to its combination of strength, durability and flexibility.
Generally, drainage bags must be secured to the user's body, and accordingly include a provision for capturing a holding strap which encircles the user's waist, thigh, or other body member. The holding straps have typically been glued to the latex bag and, with the passage of time, have been known to separate from the bag causing the product to fail with occasional embarrassment to the user.
Many attempts have been made in the past to minimize the incidence of strap-separation. In some cases, wherein the straps are glued to the latex, separation has been caused by the inability of the glue to accommodate the relatively greater flexibility, stretchability, and resiliency of the latex without destruction to its bonds. In fact, it is not believed that any glue has been developed which would completely eliminate the strap-separation problem.
While it is accordingly desirable to eliminate the fundamental causes of strap separation by constructing the straps from the same material as the bag, and making the straps as an integral part of the bag, attempts to do so have been unsuccessful. Latex bags are typically molded from liquid latex, and it has not been possible to produce bags having integral holding straps because of the limitations imposed by the molding process, such as the impracticality of designing molds having provisions for integral holding straps.